My Phone Sex Friend
by zombi kitty
Summary: Sasuke hurt after a break up with Sakura gets a strange phone call one night from an unknown number. Although it's a wrong number Sasuke is then more than happy to take the call, too bad it wasn't ever meant for him. Poor sweet Hinata. Slow burn Au. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! this is my first time writing mature fan fiction so I hope I did well, little worried it all sounds weird written all out. I had this idea and that it would be fun to make into a story. Like I said I never written mature work before so I hope it isn't too weird? Thank you for reading. :v

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The pain Sasuke felt in his heart was so painful, he almost wasn't sure if he was going to die of heartache. He almost wanted to laugh at the idea that someone could possibly die of a broken heart. He could never truly think that he would fall for someone as much as he did for the person who had just torn his heart out of his chest.

Maybe he should have tried a little harder, Maybe he could have done something, anything to change her mind about leaving. Found a way to make her stay, think of something to say to make her stop from walking out the door. But you can't live with the what if's.

Sauske opened his eyes and felt sick to his stomach as the room started to spin making him even sicker, he leaned back his head against his couch trying to easy the nausea that threatened to come up.

"whoa Sauske, you should take a break." came Naruto from the right of the small table in the middle of his living room.

That's right, Naruto wanted to come over and try to 'cheer' up Sauske. That was just an excuse for Naruto to come over and get drunk and be loud without getting in too much trouble.

"Your one to talk Naruto." said Shikamaru from the left of Sasuke, he had a cigarette between his lips and was fumbling through his jacket trying to find a lighter. Shikamaru caught Sasuke glare and quickly stopped but kept the cigarette in his mouth a scowl on his face.

Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times trying to rid himself the of the double vision with no luck. He never really drank that much but tonight he couldn't stand being sober and alone in his apartment that was once filled with the aroma of her shampoo and perfumes.

Sauske reached out tyring to take a swig of the beer infront of him, if the thing would stop moving around so much.

"I think you've had enough" Shikamaru said taking the bottle away from Sasuke.

"You too Naruto." he said taking the bottle that Naruto was already drinking and was just about to empty.

"Aw come on, W-We have to cheer Sasuke up!" Naruto shouted his words coming out in a slur, he tried to to snatch the bottle out of Shikamarus grasp but only ended up smashing his face into the coffee table they were sitting around.

Shikamaru simple ignored him as he made his way to Sasuke's kitchen to place some of the empty bottles on to the counter.

Sasuke let out a chuckle as Naruto lifted his face on the table. He wasn't sure if Naruto's face was red from the alcohol or from smashing his face into the table. Sauske was sure his face was just as red as Narutos, just maybe not so funny looking.

"What are you laughing at you asshole?" the blonde said grinning but Sauske quickly wiped the smile from his face and glared at his friend.

"Bring it." was all Sasuke could grumble out before Naruto was on top of him trying to wrap his arms around Sasuke neck in the hopes of putting him in a headlock.

"Come on, I'm not in the mood to break up a fight between the two of you."

"Get off me, idiot." Sauske said with a growl as he tried to push the idiot blonde off him. He was heavier then he looked.

Naruto just laughed as he continued trying to wrestle with Sauske not realizing how he was starting to tick Sasuke off.

"Come on Sauske stop being such a mopey bi-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence he felt Sasuke's fist punch him in the face, Naruto fell onto his back as Sasuke quickly stood up glaring down at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto shouted rubbing at his now sore cheek, Shikamaru was quickly at his side trying to help Naruto up on his feet glancing nervously at Sasuke, in case Sauske decide to land another punch on Naruto.

"You really need to stop sulking around, Sakura left 2 months ago and yet your here hiding away in this stupid apartment."

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head, he grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and started trying to yank him out the door saying his goodbye to Sasuke who stood there with a look like he was about to rip Naruto's stupid head off his shoulders.

"Shut the hell up and get out." Sasuke shouted from across the room trying to stand up only to wobble a little.

The last thing he wanted to hear was her name, the name of the women he kept trying to forget. The one he loved so much and walked out on him.

"Yeah, yeah, we're fucking leaving," Naruto said over his shoulder as Shikamaru gently shoved him out the door.

"I heard Sakura found someone new anyways."

Sasuke stood frozen as he watched Shikamaru quickly close the door behind him, that idiot really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, especially when he was drunk.

If Shikamaru hadn't taken Naruto from his small apartment he was sure he would have ended punching him the face again. He almost didn't want to believe that Sakura had found someone new.

He could play it off and say he didn't care too much, he didn't care what she did, she could fuck the city of Kohana and he could care less. It wouldn't have been the truth but it was still better then feeling the ache in his chest.

Sasuke made his way to his dark room and flopped on his bed, he couldn't stand being in this apartment anymore. The one he shared with Sakura for almost 3 years now. Maybe it was time for him to move on, to make a new start from Sakura or maybe he just needed to sleep off the booze before he did something stupid.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a groan as he heard his phone start to go off somewhere on his bed. He reached out across his bed grasping at sheets trying to find his phone.

His phone continued to ring as he buried his face into the pillow. He was sure it was Naruto a little sober now calling him to complain some more. Sasuke wasn't sure which one was more annoying, sober Naruto or drunk Naruto. Both were equally annoying.

The ringing soon stopped and Sasuke dropped his hand on the bed with a thump, slowly drifting back to sleep, he still felt a little buzzed and was sure he was going to wake in the morning with a bad headache and a sick stomach.

Just as he started to feel him self creep back into sleep his phone started to go off again.

Sasuke shot his eyes open and reached for the lamp next to his bed, he flicked the lights on and quickly ripped the sheets off the bed.

Whoever was calling was really going to get it now, He pushed his sheets around trying to find his phone and soon found it under the blankets.

Unknown number, that's great he was woken up by some idiot calling the wrong number. He could have just turned off his phone and gone back to sleep but he was angry and slightly drunk. Whoever was calling was going to get the sharp end of his bad mood.

He pressed the green button on his phone and pressed the phone to his ear ready to chew out who ever woke him up in the middle of the night. "I don't want you to say anything."

Sasuke quickly shut his mouth, a soft voice had come through the phone.

"I just want you to l-listen to me and don't say a word."

Sasuke was sure he had heard that soft voice before, why did it sound so familiar. He pulled the phone from his ear and stared at the screen as though he could recall who it was through the phone.

He quickly placed the phone back to his ear when he heard the soft voice start to speak to him again. It was almost hard to make-out her words, besides her shaky breaths that would come through every so often. Sasuke wasn't sure but he thought he heard the women say "I can't believe I'm doing this."

He heard the women clear her throat and started to speak again in a very sultry voice. "I want you to lean back and relax, I'm going to take care of everything."

"I moving my hands down my breast,"

Sasuke breath hitched in his throat, he was now very sure this call wasn't meant for him and maybe somewhere in his sober mind he would have corrected the women and told her she had the wrong number. Could have, maybe.

"I'm going down past my stomach, and down into my panties. I want you to do the same." her voice came out in a hushed whisper that was starting to make Sasuke hard.

It could be wrong to do this but it wasn't his fault if the women didn't question who she was talking too.

Sasuke unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers off his hips as his erect cock sprang out. He left out a soft groan as the women on the phone started to moan in his ear.

"I'm so wet right now, I really want you so bad." she said letting out another shakey breath.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around his erect cock and started to slowly move his hand up and down the shaft biting his bottom lip from letting out a moan.

He hadn't felt this good since Sakura left, he wasn't sure who this women was but right now he needed this so badly as images of Sakura started to appear in his head. Sasuke started to move his hand faster still trying not to let a moan which was getting harder and harder to do.

"I think I'm starting to get close," the women's voice breathed out with a gasp.

Sasuke could feel himself start to get close as he started to buck his hips into his hand. He could feel his hand start to get wet in pre-cum as he continued to slide his hand up and down his shaft. Rubbing his thumb over the head of his dick.

"Fuck." was all Sasuke could left out as he felt his dick throb, his cum spew out and fell onto his hand, he shuddered as he slowed down his rubbing and was becoming sensitive to touch.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke froze, a chill running down his spine. He knew, he fucking knew that voice. Why hadn't he recognized it before? the voice of the women who would always hang around his stupid friend Naruto.

The women who was soon to be married to Naruto, Sasuke quickly lost the pleasure and now felt sick, maybe if he wasn't drunk he wouldn't have done this. Maybe if Naruto hadn't come over today this wouldn't have happened, maybe if Sakura wouldn't have left he wouldn't be here right now. like he thought you can't live with the what if's.

Sasuke licked his dry lips trying to get the words he didn't want to say out.

"Hyuga?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Might change the end a little or leave it like that. I have to re-read this later and see if I made any mistakes so I'm sorry if there are any.

Thank you to the people for the nice comments and who liked my story. I'm not the best writer in the world but I love sasuhina so here we are. Thank you again and I hope you stick around til the end. Please enjoy. :v

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure if she had died in that moment, she was almost sure her heart had stopped beating. She was also very sure she had stopped breathing, everything in the moment had stopped nothing moved and not a sound was made.

"Hello?" came the deep voice from the phone, the phone she had just moaned and said some pretty dirty things into. A stranger, who she thought was Naruto, who was very much not Naruto right now.

"Sorry wrong number" Hinata shouted hanging up and throwing it across the room. It may have not been the right thing to say right then and there, but Hinata in that moment in time didn't seem to take notice to that or that fact that her phone had crashed against the wall with a thud or that she was laying on the floor, a pain shooting from the back of her head.

How had she ended up on the floor? oh that's right she fell off her bed after she found out that the person she was talking to wasn't Naruto, He was a stranger, an unknown man, a pervert, a creep who had just listened to her go on and on.

Hinata could only think of one thing to do in this moment. Pack up and leave town, that's what she would do, it was the best idea she had tonight. She didn't know the man on the phone but he knew her, only thing left to do but to skip town. A perfect plan.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" Ino, Hinata's roommate said leaning against Hinata door frame.

Hinata stopped what she was doing and looked down at her hands that were full of clothes being shoved into a suitcase. She didn't remember have done this, then again she hadn't heard Ino come in either.

"I'm packing up and I'm running away" Hinata said with such a straight face, as though it was very obviously what she was doing at that moment to Hinata anyways.

"Can I ask why?" Ino said lifting a brow at Hinata's pale face and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I tried to call Naruto like you suggested and ended up calling a stranger instead." Hinata said glancing at the Ino and then back at her suitcase. She had to hurry and get out before it was too late.

"You mean the phone sex thing?" Ino said pointing at Hinata who just nodded still holding a ball of unfolded clothes in her hands.

"I'll help you pack"

* * *

Once Ino had understood what Hinata was doing she had to place the poor girl on the couch but this was after a good half hour of lauginhg at Hinata while she had started to stuff her suitcase faster.

"Oh man," Ino said sitting across from Hinata and wiping a tear from her eye.

"You know you can't just leave town because of something like this"

Of course Hinata couldn't do a thing like that, she was going to be married in a few months. That didn't mean she couldn't take Naruto with her. Together they could start a new life, new names, no one would know who they we're. They could live the rest of there married life in bliss away from Kohana.

"Stop thinking about running away" Ino said leaning forward across the table that sat between the two couches and gave Hinata's forehead a flick breaking her out of the beautiful day dream of living a life free of shame she felt right now.

"But he knew who I was" Hinata said under her breath as she rubbed at her forehead setting her eyes down at her feet with a frown.

She couldn't figure out who the voice was, though she only heard a bit of his voice before she throw her phone across the room. She had gotten only a new phone today and was still trying to get use to the numbers. The number was almost exactly the same to Naruto's and Hinata was so nervous about calling she didn't think twice about the number.

Now there was a stranger who had heard everything and probably got off to it which made Hinata frown deepen, not only that but they had said her last name. She would never be able to live this down and Naruto, she had just cheated on Naruto. Hinata looked at Ino with a look of dread in her eyes. It finally dawned on Hinata that she would never be able to marry Naruto now, Never be able to have the happy wedding she had dreamed of.

"Come on sit down and lets figure this out" Ino said grabbing Hinata by the back of her shirt, she was already getting up and trying to run away again.

Although Ino was having fun watching Hinata go through a war in her own head and watching her face change from one emotion to the next she had to calm Hinata down before she had a panic attack or fainted.

"Your the one who had suggest to do this Ino" Hinata voice came out in a whimper as she tried to fight the tears that had started to form in the corners of her eyes.

Hinata knew it wasn't really Ino's fault, she was just trying to help Hinata who felt that since Naruto had proposed to her had started to become a bit distance towards Hinata. The passionate kisses going to small pecks on the forehead and the long nights they would spend in each others arms in bed turned to a simple hug goodbye before he left.

She thought maybe the wedding planning and working at his office till late hours of the night was starting to stress him out. Ino suggest to do something sexy, It wasn't Ino's fault that Hinata decide to destroy the rest of her life.

"I mean how many people do we know that call you by your last name?" Ino said with a shrug o her shoulders, still holding on to Hinata by this point had stopped pulling away from Ino but stood there tears slipping down her cheeks no longer holding them back.

Who really, Hinata didn't know many people in there of group of friends that would call her by her last name. Except, the one person Hinata hardly talked to but always hung around Naruto. A guy who'd glare at anyone that would say a word to him. A guy with dark glaring eyes that any women beside Hinata could get lost in.

Hinata glanced back at Ino who's eyes started to grow wide, they had come to the same conclusion. While Ino had a smirk that started to spread on her face, Hinata's face went pale as she steady herself from fainting.

"Sasuke!" both girl shouted before Hinata passed out and dropped to the floor.

* * *

Sasuke groaned into his pillow as he heard his phone ring close to his ear, he laid on his stomach and reached out for it without lifting his face from the pillow.

"Yeah?" he grumble out through the pillow.

His voice sounded scratchy and harsh, his head was pounding making him regret all that drinking he did last night. He was about to lift his head and look at the screen to see who had called wondering if it was that unknown number again.

"Hope I didn't bother you" came a sweet voice.

Sasuke quickly shot up from his bed trying not to fall back down from the drop in his stomach he felt.

Sakura, it felt like a lifetime since he had last heard her voice. Sasuke tried to ignore the memory of the night Sakura had left, shouting and slamming the door in his was the last time that Sasuke had seen her face, heard her voice. God he missed her so much.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said in his ear making him jump slightly.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair trying to push down some strands that were sticking out from his deep sleep. He had to push any insult he had from the pounding headache and push forward, he didn't want to piss her off and have her ignore him again. They hadn't spoken since that fight and Sasuke didn't want to ruin it again.

"Yeah I'm here,sorry, what's up?" well that was smooth.

Yeah that was the way to go, nice and easy. It was easy to hold back his sarcasm and cold attitude with Sakura.

"I was calling to make sure you didn't forget about our lunch date this afternoon" Sakura said speaking a little louder now trying to be heard over the background noise of people laughing and silverware clicking against glass dishware.

"Of course I wouldn't forget, why I would forgot something as important as that"

Shit he had forgotten all about that today, the reason Naruto ended up coming over to his apartment so late last night was because of that very reason. Naruto said it was a way to calm Sasuke down, he was sure how Naruto was able to convince to drink so much that night. It could have turned out better if not for Naruto's comment about Sakura having a new boyfriend.

Sasuke had to bite his tongue from letting the question slip out, fighting with her about it wouldn't help right now. He would get answers from her when he went to go meet her.

"Well I already got us a table at our coffee shop, you know the one where we first met" Sakura said a giggle slipping out.

Of course, he could never forgot about that place, he had accidentally bumped into Sakura on his way out and she ended up spilling coffee all over Sasuke. They had argued about it, shouting at each other about who's fault it was and how Sasuke wasn't watching where he was going. They ended laughing about it in the end and the rest is history.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes" Sasuke said as he jumped out of bed trying to find a clean shirt in his mess of a room and while still holding the phone to his ear.

"Alright I'll see you soon"

Sasuke heard the phone beep as Sakura hung up, he ran his hand through his hair again. It didn't seem like there would be enough time for him to clean up, not that he smelled or anything, he just felt a little dirty after last night.

He paused from looking for a shirt to put on as he stared down at his phone. He couldn't be to sure it that really was Naruto's fiancee last night. He hadn't heard much else from the women beside her shouting about a wrong number. Maybe it was and the women just felt like a fool and hung up, whoever it could have been it had put Sasuke in a mood he hadn't felt in a long while. Something he would have to think about another time as he started to get ready to see Sakura.

* * *

"Over here!" came a shout as Sasuke stepped into the very crowded coffee shop.

He spotted Sakura waving from a small table for two near a large window of the shop. He smiled and made his way over to her and Sakura couldn't stop the smile that was on her face as she watched Sauke take a seat across from her.

"You look like you lost a little weight since the last time I saw you" Sakura said concern showing in her eyes.

"Nah your just seeing things" Sasuke said waving her off.

She was right though, he had trouble eating after she left, he spent most of the time sleeping away anything to forgot the fact that she wasn't around anymore. Sakura eyed him, like she could see past his broken soul and into his most deepest thoughts.

"How have you been?" Sakura said as she messed with her straw from her now empty iced coffee, it looked like she had been here a while.

"I've been pretty good"

Another lie, What was he suppose to say? that he had a break down after he left, that he had barely step foot outside his house in the last couple of days or see the light of day. Course Naruto did try to drag him out with the help of Shikamaru only to end up having a fist fight with him.

Sakura nodded looking down at he drink, as though she could tell every lie Sasuke was telling. If Sakura saw through his lies she didn't say much else. There was nothing she could say to make him feel better, she choose to leave him and she didn't look like she had any regrets about it.

"I heard you've got someone new in your life" He didn't mean to say that. He didn't mean for those words to come out. But they did, Sasuke just couldn't stand the silence between them but he couldn't stop himself from asking. He couldn't stop how angry his words had come out either.

Sakura looked up from her empty cup and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Who told you?"

So it was true, Sasuke clenched his fist at the table trying hard to stay calm. What Naruto said was true after all she had a boyfriend already. More than anything Sasuke felt like a fool, for hurting so much over Sakura when she had already moved on so quickly. He felt as though they're years together meant nothing to her. She didn't care, not enough to hurt since she had moved on so quick.

"Naruto told me" He glared out the window, trying to keep his eyes away from her. Funny, a minute he wanted nothing more than to look at her now he couldn't stand it. Sasuke felt if he even set his eyes on Sakura he would let out all the anger he had. He wasn't mad at Sakura, at least he thought so, he was more mad at that fact that she had already moved on.

"Oh, he did" Was all Sakura could day as she glanced down at her hands a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Sasuke had to get out, he had to get out before he said something he would regret. He could be here much more so with out a word he stood up from his seat and started to walk out the door. He could hear Sakura shouting for him, see people starting to turn from their seats to get a look at the fight that would soon start. He had to get away, had to get away before he said something to hurt her. No matter if she had someone else, Sasuke still loved her.

"Sasuke would you stop" Sakura yell as she grabbed Sasuke by the sleeve of his jacket.

Sasuke quickly turned around to glare down at Sakura who looked back at him with a glare of her own.

"Why, what else could you possible want to say to me?"

Again his words came out sharp, Sakura flinched at them. He wanted to get out before he hurt her more. Why couldn't she just let go, why had she wanted to see him in the first place if she knew she would get hurt.

"This is why I left, You always pushed me away. You could never let me get close to you" Sakura said clenching tighter to his sleeve. He could hear the crack in her voice the flush of her face showing her trying not to cry.

"You always kept me at arms length, You never told me what was on your mind. Even after I left you never told me how much it had hurt you" She was shouting now. It seemed now that the whole coffee shop had gone quiet at this point. Watching the scene that went on between them.

"So what? you brought me here to tell me you've found someone better?"

That's not what he wanted to say, he wanted to tell her that he didn't mean to keep her away. He just didn't want to hurt her with everything that went on in his mind. He stressed about his brother, About his parent death, About how he couldn't write music anymore. He never wanted to tell her that, tell her the things that trouble him because he knew how much it would hurt her.

"Sasuke that's not what I meant. I called you here because I was worried about you" Sakura said now letting go of Sasuke and wiping at the tears that fell from her cheeks.

"Like you fucking care if I live or die, do me a favor Sakura don't ever call me again" He wanted to leave before he hurt her, she just couldn't see that.

* * *

Hinata paced back and forth in front of Naruto's apartment door. She had tried calling him with her now new cracked phone. It was Hinata fault since she did throw it against a wall. Though she could have also blamed Sasuke for it too.

Hinata stopped her pacing as she started to think about Sasuke, what was she going to do. She had cheated on Naruto with his best friend. Of course the moans she made over the phone were all fake but still. She had made sounds that only one other person ever made.

"Hey Hinata what are you doing here?"

Naruto, the only person who has ever truly heard her make sounds like that and of course now Sasuke. She had to do it, she had to tell him what happened. Hianta was sure Naruto would just smile and tell her it was just an accident. She had never known Naruto to be the type to get angry at her for little things. Although this wasn't much of a little thing.

Hinata swollen the lump in her throat and took a deep breath as she grab the bottom of her tee shirt. It was now or never. But as Hinata opened her eyes ready to tell Naruto all about last night, a gain bruised and swollen cheek caught her eye.

"Naruto what happened?" Hinata said reaching up to gently place her fingers against his swollen cheek.

"It's nothing just got into a fight last night with Sasuke" Naruto said grinning and taking Hinata's hands from his face and giving her fingers a light kiss.

Hinata started to blush, Naruto was so sweet sometimes. Of course that jerk Sasuke had punched her beloved soon to be husband, not only had he made Hinata look like some sort of weird perv but he had hurt her Naruto.

"Why don't you come inside?" Naruto said letting go of her hands and moving to the side to let Hinata in.

Hinata had been plenty of times in Naruto's apartment, it was smaller then the one she shared with Ino but almost the same. She had always wanted to move together with Naruto, he always said that he wanted to wait till they got married before they picked a place of their own. In a couple of months Hinata would get to live with love of her life.

She smiled to herself at the thought as she made her way to the living room to sit on the small love seat Naruto had in his living room.

"So what brings you here?" Naruto said as he took a set next to Hinata. They we're pretty much squished together at the hip because the couch was pretty small.

"I just wanted to tell you something, you see-"

"Hold on a sec Hinata" Naruto said placing a finger on Hinata's lips.

Naruto's phone was going off, he slippped it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"I gotta take this Hinata so just hold that thought ok?"

Hinata just nodded her head with a smile and watched as Naruto walked to his room closing the door behind him.

She was left with only a few hushed whispers coming from Naruto's door. Hinata was curious as to who had called Naruto but more than anything she had to tell him the truth. For now she was safe. Hianta placed her hand over her thumping heart. It wasn't her fault, it was that Sasuke, he could have corrected her at anytime to tell Hinata she had the wrong number but like the creep he was he let it go on for too long.

Hinata knew, she was sure that all of this was because of Sasuke. He punched Naruto in the face after all, what kind of person does that.

"Hinata" Naruto said holding the phone to his chest, now was a good time as any to tell him.

"I just got a call from work, looks like I had some paper work I missed and I have to go back to get it done." or maybe not.

Hinata felt a little sad that Naruto had to leave so soon, sure she had to tell him something terrible but she also wanted to spend a little more time with him. Hinata had felt that she hadn't gotten to spend all that much time with him these last few days. He always seemed to be so busy with work and spending long nights there. She wished there was something she could do to cheer him up, something to make him smile.

"It's alright you should go." Hinata said smiling up at him.

"Thanks, I'll come over for dinner tomorrow. We can talk about what you wanted to tell me then."

"Of course, it wasn't that important anyways" Hinata said looking down at her feet, a habit she was having trouble breaking out of today.

Hinata felt Naruto's hand under her chin pushing her face back up to meet him. She stared at his bright blue eyes and his smile that would always light up her day. Hinata was happy to be getting married soon to the person she loved more than anything.

Naruto leaned down and gave gently pressed his lips against hers, it could have been a while since she had last been kissed by Naruto because Hinata let out a moan when he kissed her.

Naruto lean away a shocked look on his face as Hinata quickly covered her face, she didn't mean to let that moan out. It just felt so nice to have his warm lips on hers again. It had been a while since she had been kissed and she meant a good long while.

Naruto just smiled chuckling as Hinata's face started to burn a brighter red. "Maybe we could take care of a few other things tomorrow night too"

If only they could be taken care of tonight, but Hinata couldn't say that. The last thing she wanted was to keep Naruto from his work. Tomorrow night she would tell him and also get him to kiss her again and if she was lucky do a few other things with his mouth. Hinata pressed her hands harder to her face with that thought in mind.

* * *

Hinata started to walk home with a skip in her step and a smile on her face, sure hadn't been able to tell Naruto what happened but her chance would come. He promised to come over tomorrow for dinner something Hinata was very much looking forward too. Truly nothing could bring her down this night.

Hinata felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket, it could be Ino wondering how it went with Naruto. As she pulled her cracked phone from her pocket the smile on Hinata's face along with her good mood flew out the window.

Sasuke number, that's who was calling. Hinata could already feel the pit in her stomach, her mind flashing to that night. She could have just blocked his call, could have just turned off her phone and headed home to get some sleep and look forward to seeing Naruto. She could have done these things but she didn't.

Hinata pressed the green button on her screen answering the call and pressed it to her ear, this Sasuke guy was going to get a piece of her mind.

"Why do women have to be so god damn hard to understand"

Well that wasn't what Hinata was excepting, The deep voice she had heard the night before was now shouting at her through her phone. What was this guys problem, Hinata had done nothing wrong yet she was the one getting yelled at right now.

"Huh pervert, bet you give Naruto a hard time too. Bet you make it hard for him to understand how you feel." What had he just called her now?

"Why can't women just come out and fucking say what they want to say, They just leave you and fucking tell you what's wrong after they stomp all over your heart"

At this point Hinata had the phone far away from her ear, Sasuke still shouting into her phone. She wasn't really sure why he was still yelling at her or why he choose to call her. Of course Hinata could choose to hang up and ignore all this, but she was far from the point of being angry.

"Fucking women want everything in-"

"Would you shut up already!" Hinata shouted into the phone cutting off Sasuke from ranting some more. She had enough, it was time for Hinata to vent out.

"Do you think it's easy for me? I'm trying my hardest to make him happy. I want to be there for him, I want to support him but I don't want to burden him with my own self doubt" Hinata shouted into the phone.

I wasn't what she wanted to say to him, she wanted to have told Sasuke off about last night, about him punching Naruto in the face but what came out was different instead she let out things she didn't even know she was keeping in. Like a wall crumbling in her mind, the things she never wanted anyone to know.

"I just want him to rely on me, to show him he doesn't have to do it on his own. I just want to be loved in return." She wasn't sure where this was coming from, she was sure none of Naruto's distance towards her was really bothering her but here she was giving it all to some weirdo on the phone.

Hinata knelt down in front of a closed store it's lights out as people passed by her on the streets. She rested her face into her knees wetting them with tears. She didn't even know she was crying.

"I'm not a pervert" she mumble into the phone that she was still holding on to letting out a sniffle as the tears continued to come down. She really did feel that way, she just wanted to spend more time with Naruto. She could never truly tell him how much it upset her that he couldn't make time for her, it really wasn't a lot to ask. But she kept it bottled up, she never wanted to burden Naruto with these feeling, telling him to make time for her just because she felt lonely.

"Hey pervert," came Sasuke voice softly from the phone.

"I told you, I'm not a pervert" Hinata said sniffling and trying to rub at her eyes filling with tears again.

"Wanna have a drink?"


End file.
